


Three Pointer

by RosieTheRo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Basketball, M/M, Suggestive Dialogue, Suggestive Themes, aphrarepairweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTheRo/pseuds/RosieTheRo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that America likes losing. He just really likes to see Lithuania winning.</p><p>For #aphrarepairweek2016 on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Pointer

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be longer and a lot less sfw, but the smut scene wasn’t cooperating so I’m posting the first part solo to make the deadline. Maybe I’ll polish it up and finish it down the road, but for now, this can be read as a complete, T-ish-rated one-shot.
> 
> I also wanted to fill this with terrible basketball innuendoes but I don’t know anything about sportball ( ; w ;)
> 
> Update: there's a longer, more nsfw version now finished, read it here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7821667

"Wait, shit-! Fuck!"

America watched helplessly as the ball once again soared right over his head and swished smoothly through the hoop, barely fluttering the net. 

"Well, that's another two points to me," Lithuania said, sounding like he was trying to be humble but not succeeding. America shot him an exaggerated pout before turning to catch the ball as it bounced back towards them. Though, even he had to admit, that smug little smirk looked kind of good on Lithuania's face.

"So, what does that make the score?"

“Thirty to five," America mumbled, though he smiled all the same. "You're really good at this."

Lithuania chuckled between heavy breaths, wiping his sweaty bangs out of his face. "I've been practicing."

"I can tell," America said, tossing the ball, which Lithuania caught with ease. "And I haven't. So I basically had no basis when I said I'd whoop your ass at this earlier."

Lithuania laughed again, the sound a little husky as he caught his breath. "Well, it can't hurt to get taken down a few pegs, right?"

"Or up a few," America grinned. "Seriously, you're really good. Even if I was caught up on practice, I wouldn't be surprised if you were still beating of me."

Lithuania's face was already flushed from the game, but his cheeks reddened a little more. He looked away from America, down at the ball instead, and smiled. "Thank you." 

A lock of hair fell from his loose ponytail and into his face, America casually reaching out and tucking it back behind Lithuania’s ear. His hand lingered and their eyes locked for a moment, another smug little smirk tugging on Lithuania’s lips, and something warm fluttered in America’s chest. 

“Do you want to keep playing?” Lithuania asked, steeping back towards the net and casually bouncing the ball.

“Nah, I’ve already had my ass kicked enough today,” America said, stretching his arms above his head. “Besides, it’s probably getting late, we should start packing up.”

With his unnatural strength, America found it hard to exercise sometimes without attracting too much attention. He was lucky enough to know the rather patriotic owner of a local fitness center, who was more than happy to let him use his business after hours in the evening, giving America a nice little place where he could casually bench-press upwards of five hundred pounds without people staring. As much as he’d love to show off, he did try to keep his nation status under wraps in public as much as he could.

So he figured he could show off to his boyfriend instead, inviting Lithuania to join him for the evening, also eager to spend time with him after they’d been living on separate continents for over a year. Instead, Lithuania had started one-upping America as soon as he’d gotten his hands on the ball, barely letting America touch it throughout the whole game. He wondered if Lithuania had let him get those five points just because he felt bad for him, but looking at the self-satisfied grin on his face and his confident gait, America thought that he felt absolutely no remorse over completely dominating him on the court.

 _Good,_ America thought to himself, following Lithuania into the locker room. _Dude deserves to be smug about something for once._

“We’re playing football next time,” he said, half-joking as he twisted his padlock. “At least then I know I’d have a chance at beating you.”

“Don’t you mean ‘hand-egg’?” Lithuania said coyly, untying his hair and letting it fall into his face, slightly damp with sweat. 

“Oh, don’t you start!” America scoffed. “I got a half-hour rant from England a week ago on ‘footie,’ I don’t need it from you too!”

“Sorry,” Lithuania snickered, ruffling his hair. “It was low-hanging fruit, I’ll admit.”

America huffed, blowing his bangs out of his face as he swung his locker open. “I have learned something today.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

“That you,” he said, poking his finger firmly against Lithuania’s sternum and holding it there. “Get crazy sassy when you’re winning at sports.”

Lithuania laughed, raising an eyebrow. “Do I, now?”

“Absolutely,” America grinned. “Your sass-levels are off the charts right now. I can feel it radiating off your skin.”

Snorting, Lithuania playfully swatted his hand away and turned to his own locker. “Well, if it bothers you that much, why don’t you try harder to make sure I don’t win?”

“Oh!” America scoffed, still grinning despite himself. “Fucking _vicious_ , babe. Ouch.”

"Sorry," Lithuania said, although he didn't look very apologetic as he opened his locker, looking as smug as ever.

"You keep smirking like that, I'm gonna have to something about it," America teased.

"I don't think you really get a say in that matter," Lithuania replied, calmly pulling off his jersey without looking up. "Considering you just lost."

America laughed. "I dunno what's gotten into you tonight hon, but I'm kinda loving it." He gave Lithuania a side-long glance as he pulled out his own bag. "Maybe I should lose to you more often."

"Oh, don't do it on purpose, that takes all the fun out of it," Lithuania teased, pulling out his water bottle and taking a few long gulps.

America laughed again, shamelessly looking up and down Lithuania's bare torso. Something began brewing in his head and he grinned to himself, leaning on the lockers in as casual a stance he could while obviously trying to tantalize his boyfriend.

"You know," he mused. "If you like dominating me on the court so much, maybe you should try dominating me in the bedroom sometime."

He half-expected Lithuania to choke on his drink at something so blatant, his more reserved, usual self peeking through his triumphant bravado. Instead though, Lithuania shot him a slightly surprised look, which quickly molded into another smug little grin. America decided he _loved_ that grin.

"Maybe," Lithuania mused, tugging a t-shirt over his head. "Maybe I should do that when we get home. After we properly talk about it, of course."

Excited by the mere idea of discussing it, America beamed, not bothering to get changed as he swung his bag over his shoulder, practically bouncing on his heels. "Let's get a move on, then!"

Lithuania shook his head with an amused chuckle, hoisting up his own bag and following a rather impatient America to the exit. Although he must not have been very patient either, as America felt a hand surreptitiously squeeze his butt just before they left the empty building. 

Tonight was going to be fun.


End file.
